Role Models
by sudoku
Summary: Stephen was upset there was no Funko figures for Wong and made sure Funko would make one even if he annoyed them into making one. Representation matters. Spoilers for Endgame.


-Unbetaed and not a native speaker so please kindly point out any mistakes  
-Warning: Language. This fic is not meant to insult anyone but to make sure everyone matters. If it doesn't come across that way, please let me know so I'll ammend it.

* * *

Wong heard a portal sizzling in his library and rolled his eyes. Only one person liked to break the rules of not portalling to the library. At the moment, he wasn't in the mood of bantering with this stubborn rule breaker. "Stephen, the answer is no. You can't borrow more books. You haven't returned the old ones yet."

"Books? What? No. I don't come here for books. I crave your companion." Wong remained stoic so Stephen continued, "Fine, be like that. I can't believe it that they haven't made any Funko about you. This is outrageous."

"What's a Funko?"

"Where have you been the past few years? Ugh, never mind. I wasn't even alive for the past five years so I couldn't really complain. Funko is a name of an American company that makes different collectible items, especially vinyl figurines and bobbleheads. There are plenty of Funko products for the Avengers but none for you. This is outrageous, You've done more than some of the Avengers." The Cloak sensed it would be a long rant so she flew off Stephen's shoulders to do whatever she did whenever she visited Kamar Taj. Perhaps to annoy other relics just like her Sorcerer liked to do toward other sorcerers. "You managed to defeat some of Thanos' minions singlehandedly. Pardon the unintentional pun. You defended the Sanctum when I was gone." Wong felt grateful that Stephen didn't hold any grudges about him not rescuing Stephen from being kidnapped. They both understood that protecting this world was more important than their own lives. "You helped me created portals and collect every hero you know to help us fight. Ugh, where is the appreciation for you? Just because you're not white and not built like some other _typical_ superheroes, that doesn't mean you are less worthy than those _typical_ superheroes." Stephen used air quotes whenever he used the word typical.

"Are you calling me fat?"

"No….. I know you're not built like Steve Rogers, well, the old Steve Rogers who was young, not the new Steve Rogers who is old. Ugh, time travel messes everything up. You're also not built like Thor, ugh, forget about it. I didn't mean to insult you look like the new Thor. Not that Thor is not worthy, no matter what his body size is. Everybody is worthy, well perhaps not to hold Mjölnir, but to be appreciated and to have their own Funko figures."

"Are they not making any Doctor Strange funkos so you're upset about it and you want someone in the same boat to bitch about?"

"What?! No?!" The doctor looked a bit embarrassed. "I actually haven't checked if they make one for me. I just search online and can't find yours."

Wong was surprised that Stephen didn't find his own Funko given his ego. Perhaps he indeed had changed for the better. Benefit of the doubt and all that. "I'm not sure whether to believe you that you didn't look for your own Funko. But I really don't mind not to have mine. Our work is supposed to be secret and having merchandise about it is not the best way to maintain secrecy."

"But representation matters. Not every hero has to be white, male, and built like a body builder." He realized what he just said as his eyes widen comically. "I still don't mean that you're fat. I mean I'm also not built like the…eh… pre time travel Steve Rogers so I'm not body shaming you. There are plenty of white male Funkos so it doesn't matter if they have one for me. But some little kids might want to look up to someone who is not white and male. That's why representation matters so every kid thinks they can be heroes, no matter their genders, skin colors, or social statuses."

Wong didn't realize that Stephen could be so passionate about subjects not related to medical or magic. But again Stephen seemed to have soft spots for kids and animals. And now apparently about role models. The saying about you learned new things everyday applies to his friend as well. "That's fine. I'm sure there will be new role models who are not white and male in the future. It's not like you can storm in the office and demand a new figurine for me."

Wong didn't like how the light in his friend green-blue eyes gleamed.

"You know what… That's exactly what I'm going to do."

"You are not allowed to mind control someone for personal benefit."

Stephen scoffed. "No mind control is needed. I can be super persuasive when I want to be. After all you allow me to open portals in the library."

"No, Stephen. Opening a portal in the library is not allowed even now. I just don't know whether I should throw you to the Kamar-Taj jail for that."

"Perhaps the rule needs to be changed. It was made like three hundred years ago. I always return the book I borrow. Anyway, no time to chit chat. I have some executives to convince." As soon as he said that, he opened a portal to an office that Wong presumed was the Funko office.

Wong just shrugged. Hopefully Strange wouldn't get arrested nor sued. But he was a big boy who faced down Dormammu and Thanos. Some executives should be a child play for him. Perhaps he should feel sorry for those executives given how annoying and persistent Stephen could be. Perhaps they deserved it though if they thought only white males mattered. He shook his head. Stephen's rant had gotten into him.

* * *

**A few weeks later.**

Another portal opened into the library. Wong sighed without looking up. At least he was not busy this time. "Stephen, again the answer is no."

"What?! No, it's not about books. At least not this time. Do you remember the Funko I mentioned a few weeks ago? The one about representation matters."

As the matter of fact, Wong had forgotten about it. Stephen was not arrested nor sued so he forgot the whole thing altogether. He finally looked up. "What about it?" He just noticed Stephen's hands were behind his back.

Stephen unhid his hands. "Surprise. I have just purchased a new Funko figure of you." He handed the Funko to Wong.

Wong accepted it hesitantly. It was a small bobblehead version of him. It was cute and quite lifelike. He suddenly had this warm fuzzy feeling in his chest. He could imagine little kids playing with this bobblehead and wanting to be sorcerers. Not sure if that was a good thing as it could be dangerous but it was the kid's choice. It was not like other superheroes didn't face any danger. He felt a small lump in his throat. "I don't know what to say."

"You're welcome."

"It must be quite expensive."

"Well, let's say I need to make balloon animals for ten children parties to afford it but the look in your face makes it worth it. I know I can be annoying sometime…" Realizing the flat look Wong gave him, he amended, "… all the time. But it doesn't mean I don't appreciate you and your friendship. I don't know how to be nice. I think years of being rude has eroded my social skills. So this is my gesture to show my appreciation."

"Thank you, Stephen. You can be an ass but you are indeed a good friend. I'm surprised that you convince them to make the Funkos for me but you don't ask them for free samples."

Stephen fake gasped. "What kind of person do you think I am? OK, don't answer that. I don't want the company to make any loss. In fact, they are going to launch your Funko in the new Comic Con this weekend. I'm sure a lot of people will buy your Funkos. Good luck!" He winked and quickly opened a portal to return to the New York Sanctum.

What had Stephen unleashed? Wong hoped there wouldn't be a bunch of kids growing up wanting to be sorcerers.

Wong knew how to get back at Stephen. He would make sure to get a Stephen Funko for his friend in his upcoming birthday. Stephen might not think he was anything special in term of superheroes' look but he forgot one crucial thing. Stephen had a disability but still learned and persevered through to be a superhero. That was also something to celebrate and worthy of a role model.

* * *

Notes:

-Info about Funko:  
en dot wikipedia dot org/wiki/Funko  
-There indeed is a Wong Funko now in this upcoming weekend in SDCC. That's the reason this fic was written.  
twitter dot com/wongrel/status/1151215029313855494  
Yes, that was a tweet from Bendict Wong after notification from Scott Derrickson about the new Funko.  
-July 19th is Benedict Cumberbatch's birthday, not Stephen but yeah whatever. Happy Birthday Benedict!  
-Please let me know what you think.


End file.
